broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Changeling Queens
(Miasma) (Calliphora) (Myxine) (Ambrosia) |Mane = (Miasma) (Calliphora) (Myxine) (Ambrosia) |Coat = Sea Greenish Black |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = (Miasma) (Calliphora) (Myxine) (Ambrosia) |Voice = Miasma: Gina Torres Calliphora: Mona Marshall Myxine: Susan Blu Ambrosia: Laura Marano |Owner = Sainsaar |Color 1 = #282B29 |Color 2 = # |Nicknames = }}The Changeling Queens are the rulers of the Great Changeling Hives. They would often join this Chrysalis, Queen of the Fifth Great Hive. Development The characters were created by deviantart user Sainsaar. User:Otherside86 has asked for permission to use these characters in his fan fictions. Queens and Hives Miasma Hive The Miasma Hive is probably the second largest of the known hives. It usually resides underneath or at the edges of big cities like Las Pegasus or Manehattan, modifying sewage systems and/or garbage dumps to their needs. They eat rotten food and the occasional carcass to produce their body liquids, which, in addition to their choice of living space, gives the whole hive a particularly rancid smell. Sometimes it even gets so bad that it's noticeable when a changeling has transformed himself into another creature. Their Queen, Miasma herself, is a very vain and snobby person and tries to appear better than she is. She has two changelings follow her around with incense burners wherever she goes and douses herself in perfume as often as possible. One wonders what is worse, the rotten smell of the hive, or the overwhelming stench of sweet perfume contrasting with it. Although trying to appear noble and sophisticated, the queen has a very bad temper and can turn from sweet to sour in mere seconds.* (She also has very bad table manners (and taste), and won't even stop short of literally rolling around in her food. It's not helped by the fact that she has holes in her cheeks so you can see her chewing even if she has her mouth closed) The hive's manner of gathering victims isn't very sophisticated, ranging from cries of help from out of a gully to simply waiting for someone to get stuck in their secretions while drunkenly wandering about at night. Nekropolis Hive The Nekropolis Hive and its queen Calliphora are probably one of the most elusive and least explored hives in all of Equestria. They make their home in graveyards, feeding off ponies’ love by posing as ghosts of dead relatives and loved ones. Their size is unknown. Usually they move into already existing family graves and crypts and only set up rudimentary constructions and decorations. Although they use remains and coffins for this purpose, they don’t actually eat either of those to manufacture their building material, as many ponies believe. Instead it has been found their “changeling goo" is mostly composed of various moss and fungi types. They have little to no contact with other hives and are actually often purposely avoided by them, for the simple fact that, even if it sounds unbelievable, even other changelings are creeped out by them. Beside their macabre living conditions, the biggest reason for this are their appearance and their general behavior. While they appear even more “perforated" than other changelings, with colors reminding of dead leaves and decaying matter, their most distinguishing and disturbing feature is what appears to be a second set of eyelids that they can close vertically and, while see-through, allows them to block out most light. This is important because the hive is almost exclusively nocturnal and thus reacts pretty badly to bright lights. Even their hive is kept in complete darkness (which is why they seldomly keep husks). Their general behavior has so far been described as “sort of otherworldly". They tend to buzz around with their second set of eyelids closed, seemingly without direction, or huddled in dark corners, humming quietly, as if listening to some inner voice. Perhaps this stems from the fungi they consume and the various gases present in a graveyard. Nevertheless the hive never falls into ruin or disarray. When an intruder appears, the hive is immediately at full alert and goes into attack mode without so much as a whisper. Many a pony has already found themselves thinking they just walked into a zombie pony attack when the coffin lid next to them flew off with a loud hiss. One should take special precautions when a full moon is out. For some reason, it sends the hive into even more of a trance and a strange sort of dancing motion above the graveyard it currently resides in. Any intruder is immediately killed on sight, but one can usually tell and avoid these events by keeping a lookout for red eyes dancing in the sky like fireflies. Some ponies refer to this hive as “the order of the fly", proving that they are rather superstitious, but given that anyone who would find themselves in the clutches of this hive would surely think themselves in Tartarus, it is somewhat understandable. Calliphora is...unsettling. Usually silent, just observing, or seems to be somewhere entirely else with her thoughts, but then she suddenly focuses all her attention on you. Unpredictable. In the face of danger (to her or her hive), she becomes very aggressive, very fast. Likes to toy with others' minds at times. Hagfish Hive Queen Myxine and her changelings. They live in hollowed out caves along the shore and eat seafood to produce their building material (which might resemble corals). Usually they’ll either play the drowning to be saved, or save the drowning. Sometimes they build sharp spires underwater and try to navigate ships into them. Sometimes they’re lazy and just simulate a shark attack by swimming with their horn looking up over the water like a shark fin. They are a pretty small hive as ponies aren't all that big on seafaring. Overall they’re pretty pragmatic and a direct contrast to the Honeycomb hive’s song and dance. Myxine is very down to earth, risk-vs-gain calculating, efficient, short-spoken...and just a little tired out. Youngest of the queens, but by necessity of force the most grown-up. (As in, she was forced to grow up very fast) Constantly in worry about her hive's future. Honeycomb Hive The Honeycomb Hive is known to prefer hot and humid rain forests. In contrast to other hives they don’t necessarily build their lair underground, but may simply hollow out trees. They are less actively aggressive than other hives (of which the Chrysalis Hive is the most aggressive) and more seldom venture outside their designated area. Their favorite method of trapping creatures is to disguise themselves as dancing females and to lure males into their traps. Those are especially sticky since the hive has an affinity for sweet nectar - and blood. They usually wait for their target to weaken inside the trap, so they can more easily apply hypnosis spells. If they are not outside dancing and creature walks into a trap all by its own, it may take a worker weeks to notice it, which usually leaves a lot of creatures to die in the humid heat. Their queen, Ambrosia, is quite curious and rather playful, but often will harm her victims that way cause she has no concept of, and doesn't care about their natural limits. Some ponies say she is rather beautiful - for a changeling. Chrysalis Hive Of all the known hives, the Chrysalis Hive is the most actively aggressive. Instead of slowly draining singular ponies of their love by infiltration, this hive will actively overtake whole towns. Scouts are sent out to infiltrate military and governing positions and sabotage them. After that, a full scale attack is launched on the city, until every last citizen is captured. Victims get placed in cocoons and are only released for being fed on. Usually changelings of this hive won't bother with transformations, but instead aggressively hypnotize them. After the feast, victims are sealed up again. Being trapped in the cocoon weakens them and makes them only more susceptible to hypnosis. This hive seldomly uses husks, but usually kills and disposes of ponies who have been drained of their love. After a city is successfully overtaken, the changelings will start occupying various cellars and other underground structures, because they prefer to live in the dark, and will start connecting them, building strange architecture, brood-chambers and decorations inside, correcting errors in the structure and improving stability. After a town is completely drained, the hive moves on to the next location. Sometimes they occupy nearby ruins and/or caves before launching an attack. Even though they are aggressive, no-one knows why they actually tried to overtake Canterlot; one can only speculate that they got greedy. Ghost towns marked their way to the capital city, alerting the royal guard and Celestia to a possible threat. The hive in general is pretty military and has a higher percentage of changeling commanders than any other hive. No-one knows what they eat to produce their building materials, but we can wager it is something icky. Their military nature is reflected in the way they shape their cocoons and other structures. Through this military strength and aggressiveness, Queen Chrysalis has established herself as Queen Of All Queens, and the hive is the largest of all known hives. Their current whereabouts are unknown. My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might All five hives will make their appearances in A Change is A Comin'. Melody Glimmers (series) Category:Female Category:Creature Category:Villain